Hermanos
by nyanko1827
Summary: Hermanos. Una palabra que aunque no signifique mucho, para Dino tiene un gran peso. Porque Tsuna y él son hermanos, porque Tsuna siempre le verá como a un hermano mayor, porque Tsuna y él no pueden tener otra relación, pero...


**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Pareja: **D27

**Summary: **Hermanos. Una palabra que aunque no signifique mucho, para Dino tiene un gran peso. Porque Tsuna y él son hermanos, porque Tsuna siempre le verá como a un hermano mayor, porque Tsuna y él no pueden tener otro tipo de relación… pero, ¿que pasaría si se le quisiera dar otro significado a la palabra hermanos?

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot: Hermanos.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermanos. Es una palabra hermosa, una palabra que tiene mucho significado.<p>

Hermanos. Haces cualquier cosa por ellos, siempre das la cara, siempre les defiendes, siempre les sacas las castañas del fuego, les enseñas cuando necesitan ayuda en alguna materia escolar, lo haces todo por ellos y siempre es recompensado, por una sonrisa, un abrazo, o cualquier otra muestra de afecto, porque por muy mal que te traten o al revés, que te adoren e idolatren, siempre seréis hermanos. Harías cosas crueles e inhumanas para que esta persona a la cual es denominada hermano, no le pasase nada.

Pero, ¿qué sucede cuando no sois hermanos de sangre? ¿Funciona igual? Sí, porque aunque no os aten los lazos sanguíneos, os consideráis hermanos, y eso nunca va a cambiar. Porque aunque seáis de familias distintas, os veis y actuáis como hermanos, porque muchas veces los lazos sanguíneos no hacen mucha diferencia. Porque alguien que te ve como un hermano, nunca va a verte de otra manera. Siempre serás su hermano. Y eso es algo que Dino Cavallone sabía muy bien, porque su hermano pequeño no le veía como nada más que un hermano mayor.

::0::

Tsuna estaba en su habitación haciendo el vago, cosa que sucedía pocas veces, pero que cuando tenía la oportunidad la aprovechaba al máximo. El décimo estaba tumbado en su cama y leyendo un manga, aunque anteriormente estuvo jugando a videojuegos, y comiendo ganchitos. Era raro el que su casa estuviera silenciosa y sin su tutor en casa torturándole para que hiciese los deberes y/o entrenando para ser un buen jefe, pero su madre se había ido a hacer las compras para la cena de navidad, llevándose a los niños y a Bianchi, y Reborn se había ido a un encargo, del cual no quería saber nada.

Tsuna al acabar de leer el manga, se levantó y desperezó dirigiéndose al estante para guardarlo y coger otro. Suspiró.

_Es tan aburrido cuando no hay ruido, si incluso echo de menos a Reborn.– Murmuró, dándose cuenta de la atrocidad que había salido de su boca. –¡HIIII! ¡Yo no he dicho eso! ¡Es mentira! ¡No le echo de menos!– Dijo Tsuna estirándose del cabello, cuando se calmó, cogió rápidamente el siguiente manga y se tumbó en la cama intentando que esos pensamientos se fueran.

Haber quien echa de menos a un sádico tutor en casa que se divierte atándote bombas, fusilándote, hacerte escalar un acantilado, tirarte del acantilado que acabas de escalar y abandonarte en un bosque lleno de animales salvajes. ¿Quién le echa de menos?

_Yo no,– se auto respondió Tsuna. –Que horrenda atrocidad he pensado, con lo bien y tranquilo que estoy sin él.– Dijo mientras se comía un ganchito y seguía leyendo.

Lo que Tsuna no sabía es que todo fue escuchado por su pesadilla andante, Reborn. El asesino a sueldo estaba detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Tsuna junto a Romario, los dos escuchando lo que decía el décimo Vongola mientras vagueaba. Romario al escuchar el comentario miró de reojo al hitman y se estremeció, Reborn tenía en su rostro una de esas sonrisas que prometían mucho dolor para quien estuviera en su mente, además, sus ojos obsidiana brillaban de una manera muy traviesa. _Pobre Decimo._

El asesino a sueldo abrió la puerta de sopetón, asustando al castaño.

_¡HIIII!– Gritó Tsuna al escuchar el ruido, volteó a ver quien era y se petrificó. _Oh, dulce, dulce, destino, ¿por qué te gusta hacerme sufrir? _–¡Reborn! ¡No me asustes así!– Le reclamó cuando recuperó la compostura.

_Tch, tch, tch, Dame-Tsuna. Un buen jefe de la mafia siempre ha de estar alerta a todo.– Le dijo su tutor mientras negaba con el dedo índice.

_¡Yo no quiero ser un jefe mafioso!–

Reborn negó con la cabeza, Romario estaba detrás observándolo todo atentamente. Aunque los dos lo negaran, se llevaban bien, pero esto no es algo que se pueda decir en voz alta, a no ser, que quisieras una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Tsuna cerró el manga, y lo dejó encima de su cama al ver que ya no podría seguir leyendo, iba a guardar la bolsa de ganchitos cuando se fijó en Romario.

_¿Romario-san? ¿Qué hace aquí?– Preguntó con clara confusión en su rostro, y empezó a mirara a su alrededor. Reborn sonrió.

_¿A quien buscas, Dame-Tsuna?– Tsuna se sonrojó al sentirse descubierto.

_A-A D-Dino-san, si Romario-san está aquí él también, ¿no?– Preguntó inclinando la cabeza. La sonrisa de Reborn se ensanchó aún más.

_El jefe no ha podido venir, tiene mucho trabajo.– Le contestó Romario, haciendo que por un momento los ojos de Tsuna reflejaran tristeza.

_Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí, Romario-san?– Le preguntó ignorando por completo al asesino a sueldo, caso error. Al minuto, Tsuna se estaba comiendo el suelo gracias a un martillazo de su querido y adorado tutor en casa.

_Dame-Tsuna, no me ignores. Y el que Romario esté aquí, no es de tú incumbencia.– Le anunció a su alumno, mientras León volvía a su sitio en la fedora de Reborn.

_¡¿Cómo que no es de mi incumbencia?– Gritó a la vez que se levantaba y frotaba la cara adolorida del golpe.

_Pues exactamente eso, Romario está aquí porque sí.–

El miembro de la familia Cavallone, les miraba divertido. Lo negaban a todo el mundo, pero se veía de lejos el como se apreciaban, sino, por qué iba a molestarse el asesino a sueldo a hacer lo que tenía planeado. Pero claro, diles a ellos que se aprecian y la mirada furibunda junto a una armada de balas, cortesía de Reborn, que te mandan… te deja hecho una mierda y nunca mejor dicho. Bueno, dejando eso de lado. Romario miró al asesino, esperando la señal.

Reborn por su parte, se comenzaba a arrepentir de lo que iba a hacer. Después de lo que había escuchado salir de la boca del ingrato de su alumno… pero no había marcha atrás. Romario estaba con él y no podía hacer un feo, había propuesto él el plan y ahora debían hacerlo, por mucho que quisiera tortu… enseñar a su alumno buenos modales. Reborn envió una mirada a Romario, sin que Tsuna se diera cuenta.

El hombre al ver la señal se acercó al décimo quedando detrás de él, ya que estaba en el suelo de rodillas. –Lo siento mucho, Decimo.– Le dijo antes de golpearle en la nuca y dejarle K.O.

Reborn negó con la cabeza al escuchar la disculpa del miembro de Cavallone, acto seguido, le indicó que cogiera a su alumno y los tres se fueron, eso sí, Reborn se aseguró de dejarle una nota a Nana diciéndole donde se había llevado a su hijo. Nunca tientes a tu suerte enojando a una madre, por mucho que la madre parezca algo boba.

::0::

Tsuna despertó, encontrándose en un lugar oscuro, cuando intentó estirar los brazos se dio cuenta de que chocaron contra algo. Asustado, comenzó a toquetear todo lo que pudiera, dándose cuenta de que el lugar en el que estaba eran seis paredes encajonándolo de tal manera, que si tuviera claustrofobia ya le estaría dando un ataque de ansiedad, por suerte no lo padece. Así que lo único que le quedaba era recordar lo último que hizo.

Quedándose sentado y con los brazos cruzados comenzó a pensar, en que podría haber pasado para quedarse aquí encerrado… _¡Reborn! ¡A sido él! _en un ataque de nervios, Tsuna comenzó a patear el lugar. Nada bueno puede salir cuando su tutor en casa le encierra en un lugar tan pequeño, a saber, seguro que le a implantado bombas o si se mueve y pone los pies donde no debe acaba enganchándose con una trampa para ratones, o peor aún, electrocutándose por algún circuito con corriente que le haya puesto al lugar.

De tanto moverse de un lado a otro, el lugar donde está encerrado comenzó a moverse, y al poco tiempo cayó al suelo, abriéndose lo que parecía ser la 'puerta' dejando ver a… ¿Dino?

::0::

Las reuniones siempre eran aburridas, el firmar papeles conforme alguna alianza, el rechazar educadamente las proposiciones de hijas de otros jefes, el escuchar a los mayores a ti recalcándote una y otra vez lo que debes hacer, y que por cierto, luego haces lo que quieres, siempre te deja hecho un asco y sino preguntádselo a Dino.

El décimo jefe de los Cavallone acababa de salir de una reunión donde se le juntó todo, y estaba que moría. Encima Romario se había ido ves-a-saber-dónde, con ves-a-saber-quién, dejándole solo ante toda esa gente. Sin duda no era un buen día. Aunque últimamente no es que los días le hayan ido de rositas.

¿Por qué? La respuesta es fácil, hace bien poco se había dado cuenta de que no veía a su proclamado hermano pequeño de esa manera, le veía como algo más y eso no le dejaba dormir tranquilo.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos le venía la imagen de su hermanito debajo suyo y gimiendo su nombre. Cada vez que veía al castaño con alguno de sus guardianes hablando, los celos aumentaban de tal manera que irrumpía la conversación e intentaba enterarse que estuvieron diciéndose. Cada vez que su hermano le sonreía a alguien que no fuese él, un gran dolor se instalaba en su pecho.

Y la cosa empeoró cuando apareció el jefe de la familia Shimon, Enma Cozato. Ese peli rojo que tanto se parecía a su hermanito, ese chico que entendía a su hermano mejor que él, ese mocoso que había entablado tal amistad con su pequeño hermano que eran inseparables, hacía que todo el autocontrol que tenía sobre sus celos se esfumara y quisiese monopolizar al castaño de tal manera que no le dejaría salir ni a la calle.

Eso era algo que tenía muy bien asumido, lo sabía, lo entendía y lo aceptaba. Amaba hasta enloquecer a aquel que llamaba hermano por ser alumno de su ex tutor.

Algo que también tenía asumido, que lo sabía, lo entendía y lo aceptaba, era que el castaño no le correspondía. Porque para el décimo Vongola, Dino sólo era su hermano mayor y nunca le vería como nada más.

Por todo eso, su último recurso era refugiarse en sus sueños, donde sabía que Tsuna le esperaba con ropa linda y en la cama para recibirle en toda su gloria.

Lo que no esperaba era que al entrar en su habitación se encontraría con una enorme caja, con un lazo rojo y una nota en la tapa. Se acercó con cuidado, y con su látigo en mano, y agarró la nota con rapidez y alejándose de la caja.

Sin guardar su látigo, Dino abrió la nota para leer su contenido.

_Ciaossu, Dame-Dino._

_Espero que mi regalo de navidad te guste. Disfrútalo tanto como quieras, eso si, no lo rompas porque dentro de dos días iré a buscarlo._

_Con cariño. _

_El mejor asesino del mundo, Reborn._

Vale, eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Su ex tutor dándole un regalo de navidad? Pero si no le hizo ninguno cuando era su tutor, ¿por qué ahora? Sin duda el regalo tenía trampa.

Pero precisamente por ser un regalo de su ex tutor, a Dino le entró la curiosidad. ¿Algo que podría disfrutar tanto como quisiera? Vamos, a ver y quien no tiene curiosidad por saber que es el maldito regalo.

Pero por mucha curiosidad que tuviese, estaba el factor de que era un regalo de su ex tutor. Un regalo de un asesino a sueldo. Un regalo de Reborn.

Dino estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta que la caja empezaba a moverse.

El rubio no sabía que hacer, ¿abrirlo? ¿No abrirlo? La nota ponía que podía disfrutarlo tanto como quisiese, pero que sin romperlo porque vendría a buscarlo… ¡Un momento! ¿Eso quería decir que dentro de la caja había algo vivo?

Dino salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un ruido seco caer al suelo, al posar su mirada en la caja, se encontró con que había caído y la tapa se había abierto, saliendo de dentro… ¿Tsuna? ¡¿Qué hacía su hermano ahí dentro? Sin demora alguna Dino ayudó al castaño.

_¿Estas bien Tsuna?– Le preguntó con preocupación, siendo respondido por un tenue sí por parte del castaño. –Menos mal.– Suspiró. –Por cierto, ¿qué hacías ahí dentro?–

_No preguntes por favor.– Dijo con un suspiro al recordar que Romario le había golpeado noqueándole y luego había despertado ahí dentro.

Dino no lo entendía, ¿qué hacia su hermano dentro de la caja mandada por Reborn? Y que encima, era su regalo… ¡Espera! ¡Reborn le estaba regalando a su hermano! No, calmemonos… no puede ser, porque si eso es cierto… ¡eso quiere decir que es muy transparente! ¡Y que seguramente la mitad de sus hombres, por no decir todos, ya sabrían de sus sentimientos por el castaño!

Tsuna observaba con curiosidad a su auto proclamado hermano mayor, Dino estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y poniendo caras raras a la vez que se sonrojaba. Sin duda, Dino mostraba lo que sentía del mismo modo que él, los dos exteriorizaban demasiado sus emociones y por culpa de eso se habían llevado más de un capón por parte del asesino a sueldo.

Pero esto no podía seguir, Tsuna no tenía ni idea del porque estaba dentro de esa caja y sabía aún menos el porque Reborn y Romario le habían traído a la habitación de Dino. Con un suspiro, Tsuna se cruzó de brazos esperando a que el décimo jefe de los Cavallone volviera a prestarle atención.

Y cuando Dino lo hizo, deseo que no lo hubiese echo.

Dino estaba más rojo que un tomate, mirándole de arriba a bajo, tapándose la nariz con una de sus manos y volteando el rostro para no verle directamente. –Tsuna… en el closet hay ropa…– Le dijo señalando el mueble de caoba situado en la pared contraria a la de la cama.

No lo entendía, ¿cambiarse de ropa? Que él recordara llevaba puestos unos simples jeans con una sudadera bastante gruesa. ¿Por qué debía cambiarse?... Aunque ahora que lo mencionaba empezaba a tener frío, cosa rara porque la sudadera fue un regalo que su madre le hizo las navidades pasadas para que estuviese calentito.

Extrañado por el frío que comenzaba a notar y la expresión en el rostro de su hermano mayor, Tsuna se miró, encontrándose con una ropa que no había visto en su vida. ¡Llevaba una falda tan corta, que no dejaba nada para la imaginación! ¡Sin dejar de lado el jersey sin mangas y de cuello alto, obviamente de mujer! Ya no quería mirara que llevaba de zapatos, a saber, ¿qué había hecho mal en su vida pasada como para que le pasara esto en esta? Oh, no claro, ¡él no había hecho nada mal, sólo conocer a su tutor en casa! ¡La cruz de todos sus males! ¡Reborn! Y sin duda Romario había tenido algo que ver, si no ¿por qué estaban los dos en su habitación?

_V-Voy a cambiarme…– Murmuró, dirigiéndose al closet para coger otro conjunto.

Esto no podía estar pasando, Reborn le ponía en bandeja a su hermano y él lo estaba desaprovechando. Debía de hacer algo, cualquier cosa… ¿pero el qué? Decirlo es muy fácil, pero hacerlo no tanto. Y más cuando el miedo al rechazo inunda todo tu ser. Es su hermano, no de sangre, pero se veían como hermanos, al menos Tsuna, y no podía hacerle esto. Pero está el factor Reborn, su ex tutor nunca hacía algo si iba a acarrear problemas, todo lo hacía con una base firme… un momento… eso… eso quiere decir… que Tsuna… ¿también siente lo mismo que él?

No, no, no. Sería mejor que empezara a enfrentar la realidad, a Tsuna le gusta esa muchacha, Kyoko, es lógico, ella es linda, su sonrisa es encantadora, es de buen corazón y algo despistada, es normal que esté enamorado de ella. Cualquiera lo estaría, incluso lo estaría él si no estuviese interesado en su hermano.

Dino miró a Tsuna escogiendo la ropa que iba a ponerse.

Dios… esa falda no dejaba imaginar nada porque ya te lo enseñaba todo. Sin duda Reborn se había lucido, incluso le puso ropa interior de mujer, y ese jersey que marcaba la esbelta figura de su hermano, si fuera una mujer sería una muy hermosa.

Sin ser consciente de sus actos, Dino comenzó a acercarse al castaño hasta que quedó detrás de él.

Tsuna al notar que alguien estaba detrás suyo, volteó el rostro para ver quien era, algo bastante tonto teniendo en cuenta que sólo estaban Dino y él en la habitación, encontrándose con el rubio que le miraba con deseo. El décimo Vongola se sonrojó ante eso.

No se lo podía creer, su auto proclamado hermano le miraba con deseo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había soñado con eso, de cuantas veces se despertó en medio de la noche con un problema entre piernas y que no pudo volver a pegar ojo, de cuantas veces Reborn le ha castigado por estar en las nubes y no prestarle atención.

Sin duda, fueron muchas veces y nunca pensó que ocurriría de verdad. Estamos hablando de su hermano mayor, Dino es todo lo contrario a él, bueno… los dos son torpes y despistados, pero no se refería a eso. Dino es alto, es atractivo, fuerte, soporta y planta cara al carácter de Hibari, cosa que le ponía celoso, la cercanía de esos dos muchas veces se podía malinterpretar, muchas mujeres querían tener una relación con él. Todo lo contrario a él, es bajito, un cobarde, no es atractivo, y menos aún fuerte, y ya ni contemos el aguantar el carácter de Hibari, huía de él en cuanto le veía, ¿y las mujeres? Lo más cercano que ha podido tener con ellas es una amistad, y son pocas con las que la tiene, tres contadas, Kyoko, Haru y Chrome.

¿Veis? En nada. Por eso se había resignado a intentar impresionarle o a buscar algo más, porque tenía más que asumido que…

_¡HIIII! ¡¿Qué haces Dino-san?– Le espetó al sentir las manos del rubio colarse por dentro de la falda y acariciándole donde no debía.

_No te cambies,– le susurró con voz ronca, acercando su boca a los labios del menor. –Te queda bien, pero preferiría que no le enseñaras a nadie este conjunto.– Le dijo cada vez más cerca de los labios del castaño.

Tsuna se sonrojó, todo su rostro estaba pintado de un rojo muy oscuro, y al ver la cercanía de los labios del rubio, todo su cuerpo gritaba peligro, cosa que hizo que volteara el rostro cortando lo que iba a ser su primer beso, sin contar el que tuvo con Shamal.

_¿D-Dino-san estás bebido?– Esa era la única pregunta que logró salir para intentar cambiar el ambiente que se había formado.

Dino se rió entre dientes. –Estoy bien sobrio, Tsuna. Sólo he decidido no desaprovechar mi oportunidad.– Le susurró al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo, haciendo que el castaño suspirara y le temblaran las piernas. –Además, este de aquí está conforme con lo que estoy haciendo.– Le dijo entre beso y beso que iba dándole en el cuello, habiéndole apartado el cuello alto al jersey, y acariciaba la erección que comenzaba a formársele al castaño.

El juicio de Tsuna comenzó a nublarse, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar a las caricias y a los besos de mariposa que le proporcionaba el rubio.

Dino al notarlo lo aprovechó para conducir al castaño hasta la cama y tumbarle, quedando él encima de su _hermano_. El rubio continuaba con su suministro de besos por el cuello, subiendo por la mandíbula hasta llegar a los labios del castaño y sellarlos con los suyos.

Había deseado tanto hacer esto, degustar esos labios que sonreían a todos y que rara vez se veían con una mueca de desagrado. Y no se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo, esta era la mejor idea que había tenido, seguirle el juego a su ex tutor no sabía que podría causarle tanto bien y placer. Dino lamió los labios de Tsuna, pidiéndole permiso para entrar.

La confusión y el miedo eran los sentimientos que estaban inundando a Tsuna, si es cierto que en sus bajos y profundos deseos esto le estaba gustando, también era cierto que no quería que acabase, porque al hacerlo nada volvería a ser como antes, pero que más daba, iba a disfrutarlo y luego que pasara lo que debiera pasar. Por primera vez en lo que lleva conviviendo con Reborn, se estaba planteando el agradecerle esto de corazón, si no fuese por él ahora no estarían haciendo esto. Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron al sentir la lengua del rubio lamerle sus labios, sin saber que hacer, el castaño abrió los labios para contestarle pero algo invadió su cavidad.

Dino no cabía de gozo, la boca de Tsuna no sabía como lo había imaginado, seguramente por ese gusto a… ¿algo? Tsuna seguramente había estado comiendo antes de que le trajesen aquí y el gusto aún lo tenía en su boca. El rubio lamió la lengua del castaño, incitándola para que jugase con la suya. Con timidez, Dino notó como Tsuna intentaba imitar sus movimientos y los dos tomaban más confianza cada vez que uno respondía con algún gemido ahogado.

El rubio se separó cuando notó que comenzaba a faltarles el aire, sus bocas quedaron unidas por un hilo de saliva que fue rápidamente limpiada por el mayor.

Sin esperar afirmativa o negativa de parte de Tsuna, Dino le quitó el jersey dejándole desnudo de cintura para arriba, observando la tersa piel del castaño, acariciándola y recorriéndola con sus manos para memorizarla. Sin duda, este regalo iba a agradecérselo toda la vida al asesino a sueldo.

Dino acercó su rostro al torso de Tsuna, besándolo mientras bajaba hasta llegar a los pezones y comenzar a jugar con ellos, sacándole a Tsuna gemidos de placer. Al terminar con uno pasó al otro, haciendo lo mismo mientras sus manos exploraban de cintura para bajo.

Lindo, ese era el único adjetivo que podría definir al décimo Vongola. Tsuna tenía la autoestima por los suelos y él mismo se decía que no era atractivo, pero el problema residía en que no se había visto con los ojos de otros. Si se viera de la misma forma que Dino lo hacía entonces toda esa baja autoestima subiría a niveles desorbitados. Aunque eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban, porque gracias a su baja autoestima, Tsuna nunca se había armado de valor para confesársele a la hermana del guardián del sol, porque gracias a ella, Dino podía pasar más tiempo con él e intentar _subirla, _aunque eso fuese lo que menos quería.

La lengua de Dino recorría el torso de Tsuna, parándose en el ombligo y rodeándolo con su lengua, haciendo que el castaño se arqueara y le agarrase del cabello. Cuando al fin consiguió sacarle la falda junto a la ropa interior, Dino creía que moriría ahí mismo, el saber que él era la causa de la erección que tenía el menor estaba haciendo que sus propios pantalones le empezaran a molestar.

El rubio posó su mano en la longitud de Tsuna y empezó a masajearla, mientras el subió su rostro hasta posar sus labios nuevamente en los del castaño, dándole un casto beso. –¿Estás seguro?– Le susurró una vez separó sus labios del contrario. Quería hacerlo, pero estaba claro que no iba a hacerlo sin el consentimiento de Tsuna, ¿para qué? ¿Para que luego el décimo le odiase y no quisiera verle a la cara? No, ni soñarlo, si iban a hacerlo sería con consentimiento mutuo.

_N-No…– Esa respuesta le hizo mucho daño y bajó la mirada, sorprendiéndose cuando Tsuna le agarró el rostro para que le mirase directamente a los ojos. –N-No… preguntes… ngh… y continúa… ahh…–

Dino sonrió y volvió a besarle. –Como quieras.– Le dijo al separarse antes de bajar a la altura del miembro de Tsuna, que ya estaba eyaculando.

::0::

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana despertando a Dino, que intentó desperezarse pero no pudo, extrañado volteo su rostro y se encontró con Tsuna aferrado a él, desnudo y con bastantes chupetones por el torso. Fue entonces, que Dino recordó lo echo la tarde-noche anterior, sonrojándose furiosamente miró a su alrededor y volvió su vista al dormido Tsuna. Sí, no estaba soñando.

El rubio acercó su mano temblorosa hacia el rostro de Tsuna y le acarició, comprobando que efectivamente, no era ninguna ilusión de ninguno de sus subordinados gastándole una broma. Al notar que el castaño se revolvía en su sueño, apartó la mano y se quedó quieto como una estatua, esperando a que despertara.

_No va a despertar.– Dijo una voz.

Dino volteo el rostro hacia la puerta encontrándose con Reborn y Romario. –¿Cómo?–Preguntó sin entender.

Reborn suspiró, esos dos eran tal para cual. –Tsuna, no va a despertar. Tiene el sueño muy pesado y para despertarle has de hacerlo con esto.– Acabó su afrimacion enseñándole un martillo de cinco toneladas. El como lograba levantar el martillo con ese pequeño cuerpo, era un misterio para todos.

Reborn se acercaba peligrosamente a su alumno con el mazo en alto y si no fuese porque Dino se levantó con rapidez, liándose con la manta, tropezando y cayendo al suelo de morros, Tsuna se hubiera levantado con un enorme dolor de cabeza. En lugar de eso, el castaño se despertó por el alboroto montado por Dino, y con los ojos nublados aún por el sueño, miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con su tutor y el subordinado de Dino.

_¿Te has divertido, Dame-Tsuna?– Le preguntó su tutor escondiendo el mazo. –Porque he venido a buscarte, tienes un entrenamiento que seguir.–

El décimo Vongola aún estaba medio dormido, sin enterarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Reborn suspiró. –Aunque en este estado no podrás hacer nada, serás un incordio. Además, dudo y puedas andar, tengo oído que Dino es un poco salvaje con sus amantes.– Terminó con una sonrisa, sonrojando a Dino y despertando del todo a Tsuna.

_¡Reborn!– Gritaron los dos a la vez.

Dino se levantó del suelo y fue a reclamarle al asesino a sueldo, Tsuna intentó levantarse pero el dolor en la cadera le hizo perder el equilibrio que cayera encima de Dino, y que los dos terminaran tendidos en el suelo.

_Dios los cría y ellos se juntan.– Suspiró Reborn negando con la cabeza. –Aprovechad lo que queda de día, par de inútiles. Vendré a por Tsuna cuando menos os lo esperéis.– Dicho eso, León se convirtió en unos propulsores y Reborn se fue por la ventana.

_Si me disculpa, jefe. Hay cosas que deben ser atendidas.– Romario se despidió de los dos, pero antes de irse añadió, –Por cierto, me alegro que al fin estén juntos.– Se fue con una sonrisa satisfecha al haberle sacado los colores a su jefe y al décimo Vongola.

_En definitiva, que lo sabían todos menos nosotros.– Murmuró con desdén Dino. –Bueno, debemos darnos una ducha, ¿no crees?– Le preguntó abrazando a Tsuna por la cintura y atrayéndole hacia él.

Tsuna asintió con un tímido sí, y se dejó llevar por Dino hasta el baño.

__Luego sé lo agradeceré a Reborn.–_ Pensaron los dos antes de introducirse en el baño.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Bueno… ligerísimo lime. Quería subirlo para felicitaros las navidades… pero que se le va hacer, lo hago ahora y listos xD

¡Feliz Navidad a todos que lo lean~! Espero que Santa-san os haya traído muchos regalitos xD

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Nos leemos.


End file.
